I Can't Let You Do this
by Whispatchet
Summary: [ONESHOT] Megatron is frustrated, and takes it out on Starscream. But Demolishor isn't the kind of guy to let THAT happen. Short, cute, fluffy. No slash, just fluff.


In the Episode Rebellion, what would Demolishor have done if Megatron decided not to just toss Starscream around, but seriously wound him? This is what I think would happen. Transformers not mine. They are teh Hasbro property.

* * *

Starscream warped back into the moon base and looked around. Sideways was sitting on the floor by the wall, attempting to pick through the damaged cords and cables in his left leg. Cyclonus had collapsed in the middle of the room, and was snoring loudly, while Demolishor was kneeling next to him to make sure he was alright. And of course, Megatron was there, facing away from him. Depressing.

"Boy, what a way to boost our morale."

"Excuse me, Starscream?" Megatron snapped.  
"Huh?" Starscream returned.  
"Fall out!" came the harsh command, and Megatron stalked out of the room.  
Starscream looked down the stairs at Demolishor, but he looked just as confused.  
"Uh, yes sir." The seeker said, following the Decepticon General.

Starscream followed Megatron into a room the jet had not been into before. He became a little concerned when the door slid shut quite tightly behind them  
"Where are we going Megatron?"

"What is your _problem_, soldier?"

Starscream blinked. "What do you mean sir?"  
"I am talking about our last battle. Do you remember what you did back there Starscream?"  
Starscream tilted his head to the side. "Uh, sure. I decided to hold back Red Alert, and Scavenger, to keep the pressure off you, sir. Why?"  
Megatron turned around and walked back towards him.  
"Is… is some thing wrong?" Starscream asked.  
Megatron growled. "You're terminated."

- - -

Out side the room, Sideways and Demolishor had been following the two higher ranked Decepticons.  
"Gimmie a break." Sideways huffed. "Don't tell me he's going to exterminate his own soldier? I mean, Megatron can't blame him for his own failure!"  
A bang and the sound of tearing metal echoed through the sealed door and Demolishor looked at it in surprise.

- - -

Starscream fell backwards onto the floor, the amour on his chest torn open by Megatron's taloned hands and his internals sparking.  
"I was just… following your orders sir, t-that's all!" Starscream stuttered, looking up at the larger mech.  
"And you even failed miserably at that, didn't you?!" Megatron snapped, reaching down and yanking the seeker off the floor by his head.  
"Just looking at your ignorance repulses me to the core." He growled, tossing the jet across the room into a pile of crates near the wall.

- - -

Demolishor tugged at the door handles.  
"Just great. He's locked us out."

Another sound echoed through the door.

"Megatron! Come on! Open up will ya?"

"Why don't you blast your way in Demolishor?" Sideways suggested.  
"You serious?" The tank replied, looking back at the smaller mech.  
"If you don't hurry, Starscream will be history." The motorcycle's tone implied that he wouldn't be doing a thing.

Another sound echoed through the door, but this time a much louder, harsher sound… sounded like… Megatron's Fusion Cannon!

Alarmed, the tank took aim.

- - -

"Oh now what's the matter?!" Megatron hissed, tossing the wounded jet across the room, causing him to bounce off the wall and land face down on the floor. "Are you to pathetic to even fight back?"  
Starscream whimpered in pain.  
Megatron growled in disapproval.  
"You are a disgrace to the Decepticon race, and deserve to be destroyed!"

Just then, the door burst open. Megatron turned to see Demolishor and Sideways standing in the hole in the wall.

"Megatron!" Demolishor cried. "I can't let you do this!"

Seemingly at the same moment, Demolishor and Sideways spotted Starscream, leaking fluid onto the floor and sparking.  
"Oh no, Starscream!" Demolishor cried.  
"Whoa…" Sideways said in awe.

"It is done." Megatron said solemnly. "A punishment worthy of the crime." Then, the tall Decepticon thundered out of the room.

Demolishor watched their leader leave, before dashing over to aid his comrade.  
"Starscream…" The tank kneeled down next to the jet. "Are you alright Starscream?"  
Starscream looked up weakly, and looked right into Demolishor's concerned face. He tried to stand up, but stumbled weakly, and fell against the bulkier transformer.  
"Demolishor…" The seeker hissed.  
"Starscream, let me help you." Demolishor pleaded.  
Starscream shook his head and tried to get up again, pushing against Demolishor's shoulder.

This time Demolishor was expecting what happened, and caught the seeker as he stumbled, letting him keep a little more dignity than last time.  
"You're way too hurt to move." He said, taking the wounded Decepticon by the shoulders, and gently easing him into a sitting position by the wall.

Demolishor looked up at Sideways, who was still watching them with interest.  
"Can you watch him for a moment?"

"Sure."

Demolishor smiled, and dashed out of the room.  
Once Demolishor was out of sight, the Motorcycle looked down at the wounded seeker by the wall.

"What could you have done to piss Megatron off so much?" He asked.

- - -

About fifteen minutes later, Demolishor came back down the corridor, carrying with him a box of parts and tools. He was a little shocked not to see Sideways where he was when he left, but as he turned to enter the room, he saw the purple Decepticon, kneeling next to Starscream, one hand wrapped tightly around the most serious wound.

"What… are you doing?" The tank asked, coming over and putting the box on the floor and kneeling on Starscream's other side.  
"Stifling the bleeding." Sideways said dully, looking up. "If I just left him, he would have bled to death before you came back."

Demolishor smiled, and reached into the box, pulling out some tools.

- - -

After about ten minutes, Demolishor had stopped Starscream's bleeding. Sideways, satisfied with something, slunk away, to leave Demolishor to his work.

Slowly, piece by piece, Demolishor put Starscream back together.

As the tank repaired the seeker, the jet looked at Demolishor in surprise.  
"Why…" he said finally. "Why are you helping me?"  
Demolishor looked at the Seeker strangely.  
"How long have you been conscious?" He asked.  
"A little while. Answer my question, Demolishor."  
Demolishor smiled. "Well, on the first part, you would have bled to death if Sideways and I hadn't interfered."  
"S-sideways?"  
The tank nodded. "He made sure you didn't die while I went to get tools and stuff."

Starscream blinked.

"You're just helping me because I would have died? That's not very Decepticon-like of you, Demolishor."  
Demolishor shook his head.

"It's not the only reason. Megatron was out of line for attacking you like that. Even I know our loss wasn't your fault."

"I honestly thought you loved Megatron."

"Megatron is our leader. I respect him and I intend on staying loyal." Demolishor said flatly. "But, even Megatron can be mistaken."  
Starscream grunted.  
"Come on, Demolishor, there's got to be a real reason."

Demolishor put down his tools and smiled at the Jet.  
"Megatron is our leader…" He said. "But he's not the kind of guy you can interact with on a social level. You, Cyclonus and Sideways are the only ones that I can just, y'know, talk to."

Starscream snickered.

"I swear Demolishor, you must have been an Autobot once."

Demolishor chuckled.

"Heh, yeah… Maybe I was."


End file.
